Consequences
by arandomshipper
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are caught in the act by their parents.


Disclaimer: I'm not an owner, I'm just a random shipper.

 **Consequences**

Dipper and Mabel sat on the edge of the couch, each with hands folded in laps, eyes lowered, and backs ramrod straight. Their mother sat in the chair across from them in similar fashion, except that her eyes were not lowered. They were boring holes into her two children. And their father...their father paced in front of them like a stalking tiger, or perhaps more like a rampaging bull. Luckily, there was nothing near for him to knock over in his fury. They had never seen him so angry in all their lives. He was so mad, he couldn't even speak coherently after a choked out "Living room. NOW!" when he initially found them. He paced back and forth with a red face and waving arms, occasionally trying to say something, but what came out was unrecognizable as human speech. He was making a visible effort to calm down enough to communicate.

Finally, his strangled noises resolved into an actual sentence. Or at least, words. "In my house?! In my HOUSE?! IN MY HOUSE?!" Dipper held his hands very still as they involuntarily tried to cover his ears. He was sure they had no trouble hearing that outburst on the other side of town.

His dad, a very intelligent man when all's said and done, did realize that those three words were insufficient to convey everything he wanted to say to his children. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Dipper, Mabel, and their mother, none of whom would dare to move in his absence, could hear muffled yelling coming from the next room. When the door opened and their dad reentered, he was noticably calmer. Which is to say, his face was still red, but no longer looked as if it would explode at any second in a gory shower, and his voice, when he spoke, was back within the normal range that physics actually allow human voices to reach. His anger was still apparent in the speed of his speech rather than the decibles.

"I can't even belive this. I can't. What were you two thinking? How long has this been going on for? Don't answer that! My kids. My two kids! I never, never, never in my life would've imagined it. How could you do this to me? How could you think this is remotely acceptable?

He went silent for a moment, still pacing. Dipper and Mabel did not move a muscle from their positions, nor did they make a sound, correctly guessing that he still wasn't actually looking for a response from them.

When he spoke again, he was pointing his finger at Mabel. "I'd ask how all this started, but I already know this was your doing. Your brother doesn't have the BALLS for something like this without you instigating it."

"Hey! That's-" Dipper wilted under his dad's stink eye. "Okay, that's fair."

Their father turned back to Mabel. "Why, honey? Why would you do this?" This time he actually seemed to want a response, his voice having more of a pleading quality.

Mabel looked up, fire in her eyes, her dad's hesitence fueling her fighting spirit. "I'm already seventeen, dad. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about stuff like this!"

"You're ONLY seventeen!" Her father shot back. "And even if you live to be one hundred, I'll never be okay with the thought of you doing...THAT, but especially not with YOUR BROTHER!"

Now Mabel wilted under her father's gaze as well. "I'm sorry, dad." She whispered.

Their father paced some more, but his rage was running its course. Now his disappointment showed much more strongly than his anger. "I like to think of myself as a practical man. I can't control what you do when you go out, and hang out with your friends or whatever. I know that you'll find ways and places to do THAT if you really want to, and I can't stop you. As hard as it is, I will accept that. HOWEVER. If I EVER find you two doing that again in THIS house, I will have your bags packed and sitting on the porch before you can blink. Are we clear?"

Mabel and Dipper nodded without looking up.

"Good." He seemed to deflate a little. "I need a little time to process all this. Don't call me."

As soon as their dad left, their mom, who had remained a silent but angry pair of eyes for the entire confrontation, finally spoke. "I want you two to understand that I am right behind your father in this. This kind of thing simply can't be allowed. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be threatening you with being kicked out, but I support his decision fully. Honestly, I never thought you two were even capable of something so...vulgar. They don't have a parenting class for teaching you how to deal with this kind of situation. Please, the next time you feel that kind of...urge," she shuddered. "Think of your poor father and I. Would you?"

"Yes, mom. Sorry, mom." They both muttered.

"I also am finding the need for some alone time, now. I wonder if we've developed the technology to actually wash your brain out with soap yet. I'll look into it."

Dipper waited until he was absolutely sure they were alone before finally letting out a long breath. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Mabel replied. Then they both burst out laughing.

"I never thought they'd react like THAT!" Dipper chortled.

"Seriously. Who would've guessed they had such a hatred for Gangnam Style?"

"Makes you wonder what they'd say if they'd found us doing what we USUALLY do on a Friday night instead."

"Yeah." Mabel replied, sobering up. "You know what, let's try not to discover the answer to that particular mystery."


End file.
